O Passado Perdido
by Mary Wood
Summary: Algo de estranho aconteceu – Harry se lembra de tudo, mas nada mais faz sentido algum. E se tudo o que ele conhece sobre sua vida não existisse mais?
1. Clarão

**1\. Clarão**

Os dias estavam insuportavelmente quentes. Os jardins, em outros tempos imaculadamente cuidados da Rua dos Alfeneiros, sofriam com o racionamento de água imposto pelo governo desde o início de agosto, e a grama que os cobria padecia em tons de amarelo queimado.

Um garoto magricela, de cabelos negros absurdamente desarrumados, andava arrastando os pés, vindo do final da rua em direção ao número 4. Harry Potter passara assim os dias neste verão: andando a esmo pelas ruas da vizinhança, fugindo do ar abafado de seu quarto, e dos olhares irritados que sua tia lhe lançava se o visse andar pela casa durante o dia.

As férias, como já esperava, estavam sendo insuportáveis. Começava pelo calor que castigava toda a Grã-Bretanha, e terminava na sensação incômoda no fundo de seu estômago que aparecia toda vez que se lembrava que não havia recebido notícias satisfatórias de absolutamente ninguém de _seu mundo_ desde que voltara da escola para as férias de verão.

Repassava mentalmente as últimas cartas de Rony e Hermione – bilhetes concisos, sem muitas informações, e que deixavam Harry com a nítida sensação de que lhe estavam escondendo algo. Da última vez que recebeu um destes, há dois dias – vindo de Sirius, uma carta de cinco linhas que não dizia nada além de amenidades –, a arremessara com tanta força que quase derrubara a gaiola de Edwiges, e desde então sua coruja branca não olhava em sua direção e, quando o garoto dirigia a palavra a ela, com tom de voz conciliador, ela se limitava a estalar o bico, irritada.

Tampouco lhe ajudavam as notícias ou informações que estampavam o jornal dos bruxos, O Profeta Diário. Seus editores pareciam convictos em não citar nada de relevante, mesmo depois de tudo o que havia acontecido há menos de dois meses.

O desespero de Harry era tanto por informações que todos os dias ele se esgueirava de alguma forma para a sala de estar dos Dursley, no horário do noticiário noturno, para tentar ouvir alguma notícia que parecesse relevante o suficiente para lhe alarmar. Mas nada, absolutamente nada parecia estar acontecendo de errado no mundo trouxa – a não ser, é claro, as oscilações na bolsa de valores por conta de algum problema no sistema bancário americano, ou algo do tipo. Tudo no mundo parecia seguir na maior normalidade.

Exceto, é claro, pelo fato de que isso não poderia ser verdade.

Há menos de dois meses, na última tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo, Harry caíra numa emboscada e fora parar num cemitério trouxa onde, durante um par de horas de muita agonia, testemunhara o retorno de Lorde Voldemort a seus plenos poderes e, ainda, um colega completamente inocente ser assassinado. Essa memória ainda o assombrava, toda a noite, em longos e intermináveis pesadelos, e o garoto tinha a sensação de que nunca mais conseguiria dormir novamente.

Naquela noite, Harry fingiu estar lavando a louça do jantar por um tempo interminável, apenas para conseguir entreouvir o noticiário. Quando este já estava no último bloco, sua tia voltou até a cozinha e ralhou de forma impaciente com ele, dizendo algo sobre sua inabilidade para até mesmo lavar copos, e o mandou deitar.

O garoto subiu para o quarto, conformado, e com um alívio no fundo do peito por não ter ouvido nada particularmente ruim nas notícias, embora soubesse que o alívio seria apenas temporário, e a tensão se acumularia novamente no fundo de seu estômago até o noticiário do dia seguinte.

Entrou em seu quarto e suspirou pesadamente. Sua coruja branca estava empoleirada em sua gaiola, e lhe desviou o olhar assim que ele fechou a porta.

— Você não pode me ignorar para sempre, pode? – perguntou o garoto, com certo tom de irritação na voz. A coruja estalou o bico, e escondeu o rosto debaixo da asa, fazendo como se estivesse dormindo.

Mal humorado, o garoto se jogou na cama, sem ao menos tirar o sapato, e suspirou lentamente. Seu quarto estava uma completa bagunça – havia pergaminhos espalhados pelo chão junto com suas vestes da escola e livros de feitiços. Uns dez jornais estavam acumulados em cima da escrivaninha, em meio a penas e tinteiros abertos e respingos de tintas. Havia alguns ossinhos no chão, das caças de Edwiges em noites anteriores, e um pacote que Hagrid lhe enviara ainda no começo das férias com alguns bolinhos que ele mesmo havia cozinhado – e, desta forma, provavelmente não eram seguros para consumo.

Sentindo-se derrotado e isolado de todo o mundo mágico, Harry ficou encarando o teto por o que pareceram horas, até que finalmente adormeceu.

Acordou de sobressalto, sentindo seu coração bater tão forte que tinha a sensação que sairia por sua boca a qualquer momento. Seus tímpanos zumbiam, e sentia-se trêmulo e nauseado. Mais uma vez, como vinha sendo costume nos últimos meses, havia tido um pesadelo. Não era sempre o mesmo, totalmente igual, mas o conteúdo geral se repetia. Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se com uma cruel realidade do que havia acabado de lhe acordar.

Havia o par de olhos, vermelhos e cruéis, viperinos, cintilantes. Havia a voz fria, cortante, a mais ameaçadora que ouviria em toda a sua vida, sem dúvidas. Havia a sensação de que algo horrível aconteceria a qualquer momento. Havia o raio verde, e o baque surdo de algo, alguém, caindo ao chão, totalmente sem vida. Havia o par de olhos cinza vidrados de Cedrico Diggory lhe encarando, como se lhe culpassem por sua morte.

Harry voltou a abrir os olhos e sentou-se na cama, respirando fundo. Conseguia sentir a camiseta larga que usava, uma das que já haviam pertencido a Duda, grudada em suas costas de tão suado que estava. Seu cabelo, sempre desgrenhado, estava grudado na testa. O pequeno quarto que ocupava na casa da rua dos Alfeneiros parecia uma sauna, de tão quente.

Este era o verão mais quente em muitos anos em todo o Reino Unido, o que não ajudava na sensação geral que tomava conta de Harry, a sensação de que tudo estava errado em sua vida. No quarto, o velho ventilador que em algum momento pertencera a Duda – até que ele o chutasse da parede e estourasse a tomada, que posteriormente foi consertada pelo próprio Harry – girava de uma forma ridiculamente lenta, mas era o que lhe impedia de enlouquecer de calor.

Levantou-se, ainda se sentindo um pouco trêmulo, e foi até a janela, abrindo o vidro, buscando uma brisa fresca que milagrosamente poderia estar passando por ali naquela noite. Não ajudou muito, o ar de todo o planeta parecia estar saindo de uma chaleira fervente, mas pelo menos amenizou um pouco a sensação de clausura e desespero que estava sentindo nos últimos tempos.

Ficou olhando para o céu estrelado por alguns instantes. As estrelas brilhavam fortes, não havia nenhum sinal de nuvem no céu, como se nunca mais fosse chover. Viu que o vizinho da casa ao lado estava com os irrigadores do jardim ligados – as suspeitas de seu tio, portanto, eram verdade, e ele realmente estava burlando o racionamento durante a madrugada. Olhou o relógio que estava em cima da mesa de cabeceira, e percebeu que era perto das quatro da manhã. Suspirou, cansado, pensando se ainda conseguiria voltar a dormir naquela noite.

Já tinha virado metade do corpo para voltar para a cama quando percebeu um movimento do outro lado da rua. Estacou, de repente todos os seus sentidos de proteção gritaram dentro de si e se sentiu absolutamente alerta. Dando um passo para o lado, buscando sair do campo de visão da janela, esticou o braço e pegou a varinha que estava em cima da escrivaninha, mesmo sabendo que não poderia, ou ao menos, não deveria, usá-la.

Tentava distinguir o que era o vulto. Por um momento achou que pudesse ser Sirius, mas não era a forma de um cachorro, e sabia que o padrinho não ousaria vir até a Rua dos Alfeneiros se não em sua forma de animago. O homem – como Harry agora conseguia distinguir – deu alguns passos até o meio da rua, em direção ao jardim, e foi iluminado pela luz que vinha do poste. O estômago de Harry revirou nervosamente, e percebeu que voltara a tremer.

O homem continuou atravessando a rua, decidido, até entrar no gramado que tio Válter estava tentando salvar do sol escaldante e do calor absurdo por todo o verão. Harry pensou em Sirius, em Dumbledore, em Lupin, em todos os que poderiam ajudá-lo de quem quer que fosse que estava lá embaixo – todos eles há quilômetros dali.

Ao chegar bem no meio do gramado, o homem ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos cruzaram com os de Harry, que nesse ponto sentia suas mãos suarem e tremerem apertando a varinha. Parecia que o homem estava ciente que estava ali, observando, o tempo todo. Não conseguia enxergar seu rosto, apenas o reflexo de seus olhos na pouca iluminação da rua. Tinha a impressão de que o conhecia de algum lugar, mas não conseguia saber de onde ou quando.

Ainda o encarando, o homem pegou algo em seu próprio pescoço, algo que aparentemente estava preso por uma corrente. Parecia um medalhão...? Harry não conseguia se decidir, mas não houve muito tempo. Em poucos instantes, o homem abaixou os olhos para o pequeno objeto em suas mãos, e parecia estar tentando retirar algo dali, ou encaixar algo.

O garoto ergueu a mão e estendeu a varinha, pronto para agir de forma emergencial em qualquer movimento mais brusco que o homem fizesse. Três ou quatro segundos se passaram como se fossem uma hora inteira, e Harry já estava com o feitiço de estuporação formado em seus lábios quando houve uma grande explosão de luz, que envolveu tudo ao seu redor.

Tudo pareceu girar e expandir e contrair – ao mesmo tempo.

E então tudo ficou escuro.


	2. Casa

**2\. Casa**

Harry despertou lentamente, respirando fundo. Manteve os olhos fechados, enquanto ainda se sentia no limbo entre o sono e o despertar, tentando se lembrar do sonho que estava tendo, mas as imagens pareciam fugir de sua memória como água vazando entre os dedos das mãos. Se lembrava vagamente do rosto do homem, dos óculos, um olhar que se lembrava já ter visto antes... Uma sensação estranha preencheu seu peito, e não soube explicar bem o que era.

Ainda estava calor, mas uma brisa suave lhe batia no rosto, provavelmente vinda do ventilador velho de Duda. Deixou-se demorar um pouco a despertar, pois sabia que quando o fizesse teria que ir tomar café da manhã com certa pressa, e então preferencialmente sumir andando por aí pelo resto do dia para evitar conflitos com seu adorado primo e sua gangue de marmanjos sem cérebro e noção de ridículo.

Ouviu uma batida de leve na porta, e recusou-se a abrir os olhos, rolando na a cama e enfiando a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro.

— Hey, Harry? O café já está na mesa, cara.

Harry arregalou os olhos e sentou-se na cama, de sobressalto, sentindo o coração acelerar. Não conhecia aquela voz, nunca a tinha ouvido. Ao abrir os olhos rapidamente, viu um garoto esguio, de cabelos cor de caju e olhos castanhos. Seu rosto era estranhamente familiar embora, com certeza, não se recordava de conhecê-lo de lugar algum.

O garoto pareceu perceber sua exaltação, e suas sobrancelhas se ergueram um pouco.

— Tá tudo bem, cara? – perguntou, com a voz num leve tom de preocupação. — Olha só, posso mandar uma coruja pro pessoal do time confirmando o treino de hoje à tarde? Rony mandou um bilhete logo cedo perguntando se estava confirmado.

— T-Treino...? – Harry balbuciou, com a voz fraca, como naqueles sonhos que você tenta muito, mas não consegue juntar forças para falar.

— É cara, o treino de quadribol. _Duh_ , hoje é sexta-feira, você marcou o treino com os caras há umas duas semanas. – ele disse tudo de uma forma tão natural, que a única coisa que Harry conseguiu produzir como resposta foi uma meia risada, um tanto quanto exasperada.

— Deixa pra lá, depois que você levantar a gente vê. – O garoto à porta girou os olhos e encolheu os ombros, parecendo desistir. — Anda logo pra tomar café, ou mamãe vai subir aqui e ver a bagunça que tá o seu quarto. – E, sem dizer mais nada, ele fechou a porta e saiu.

Harry ficou parado, imóvel, por vários segundos, aturdido demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Afinal de contas, onde estava? E quem era o garoto à porta?

Olhou ao redor, constatando que, definitivamente, não estava em seu quarto na Rua dos Alfeneiros. O cômodo em que estava era amplo, claro e arejado, havia uma janela enorme na parede à sua esquerda. Uma cortina branca era balançada levemente pela brisa que entrava no quarto. As paredes eram pintadas num tom claro de cinza, e o papel de parede tinha pequenas estrelas em tons de chumbo estampadas. Boa parte delas estava coberta por imagens e pôsteres – havia uns cinco pôsteres nos quais jogadores de quadribol iam e vinham em vestes azul-marinho, e Harry reconheceu o escudo do Puddlemere United neles. Havia algumas flâmulas da Grifinória penduradas, e uma grande bandeira da casa, com seu brasão e o leão dourado, pendurado logo atrás da cama. Além disso, ainda nas paredes, havia esquemas de jogadas de quadribol desenhados em pergaminhos, e pôsteres de duas ou três bandas que eram obviamente bruxas, pois se mexiam, mostrando os instrumentos e dançando na gravura.

Na parede à direita havia uma escrivaninha, e o garoto podia ver vários livros da escola dispostos aleatoriamente por ali. Ao lado dela, a grande gaiola de Edwiges estava apoiada, e claramente precisava ser limpa, pois havia pequenos ossos espalhados por todo canto. A coruja, porém, não parecia estar ali. Ao lado da cama, no chão, havia uma goles e um pequeno pomo de ouro voava por cima de pergaminhos jogados que Harry reconheceu como sendo algum dever de casa de Transfiguração.

À sua frente, ao lado da porta, havia um guarda-roupas branco, gigante se comparado ao guarda-roupas que tinha na casa dos Dursley. Reparou, ainda, que os lençóis da cama em que estava sentado – e que era, decididamente, três vezes maior do que a cama velha que usava na rua dos Alfeneiros – eram azul marinho, e tinham pequenos hipogrifos dourados gravados. Ainda, o pijama branco que vestia parecia ser exatamente de seu tamanho – seu, e não algo que restara de seu primo.

Sentia-se confuso e aturdido. Tentava entender, sem sucesso, onde estava, o que estava fazendo ali, _como_ havia ido parar ali, mas nenhuma resposta parecia lhe ocorrer, a não ser a teoria óbvia de que, provavelmente, ainda estava sonhando. A porta do quarto voltou a se abrir e nada, nada no mundo, poderia tê-lo preparado para o que veria.

Uma mulher de meia idade entrou. Seu cabelo, ondulado até o meio das costas, tinha um tom intenso de vermelho escuro. Sua expressão era absolutamente bondosa, e o ar pareceu ficar mais leve assim que ela entrou. Ela lançou os olhos verdes, fortes e perfeitamente idênticos aos de Harry ao encontro do filho, e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Bom dia! O café está pronto, vamos? – perguntou, animadamente. Ela parou e olhou ao redor, reparando na sujeira na gaiola de Edwiges e nos pergaminhos espalhados pelo chão. —Que bagunça é essa? O senhor pode tratar de limpar esse quarto antes do almoço, ou diga adeus ao treino de quadribol desta tarde! – Ela disse, de forma energia. Harry, mais uma vez, não conseguiu se mover, dizer ou pensar qualquer coisa com clareza.

Lílian Potter tornou a olhar o filho, e sua expressão, que até então estava zangada por ter visto a bagunça, se abrandou.

— Harry? Está tudo bem, querido? – perguntou, se aproximando da cama. Ergueu uma das mãos e colocou em sua testa, como se para sentir se ele estava com febre.

Harry sentiu, quando ela se aproximou, um perfume leve e floral, muito... Real. Maravilhosamente real. Sentiu-se um pouco tonto, mais uma vez abriu e fechou a boca sem conseguir dizer nada. Sentia como se o sangue não conseguisse chegar ao seu cérebro, como se não conseguisse pensar.

— Eu... – tentou ele, balbuciando com a voz fraca. — Eu só não quero... Acordar. – finalizou, olhando-a fixamente. Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, numa expressão curiosa.

— Mas você já está acordado, não está? – perguntou, com a voz doce. Harry não conseguia se expressar. Simplesmente não conseguia. Tentava guardar na memória tudo o que estava acontecendo, cada momento. Poderia se apegar a cada um daqueles segundos que estava vivendo, naquele sonho, se precisasse conjurar seu patrono em algum momento.

— Eu vou descer e pegar um tônico na cozinha, acho que pode ajudar. – disse Lily, mas o garoto segurou em seu braço de forma abrupta, assustando-a.

— Não, não vá! – disse, de sobressalto. — Só vai durar mais um pouco, e eu quero me lembrar de você... – disse, com um tom de voz um pouco mais triste.

— Harry, você está me assustando – disse a mulher, sentando-se na beirada da cama. — O que está acontecendo?

— Eu vou acordar em alguns instantes, e quero me lembrar de você quando isso acontecer! – falou, atropelando um pouco as palavras.

— Filho, você já está acordado. Está acordado, em casa, e está na hora do café da manhã. Qual a última coisa que você se lembra, antes de dormir? – Perguntou a mãe, num tom ainda mais preocupado. O garoto conseguia sentir o cheio de bacon que vinha do corredor, e que confirmava a fala da mulher.

— Eu... Eu me lembro de estar calor, e de terminar o jantar e subir enquanto tio Válter assistia o noticiário na televisão... – começou, tentando se lembrar. — Edwiges estava na gaiola, estava muito quente mesmo, então me deitei para tentar dormir um pouco... E então eu tive um sonho, não, dois sonhos, muito ruins... E aí aquele garoto me chamou, e eu estava aqui. Mas esse sonho é bom, então só quero que ele dure mais um pouquinho.

Lílian o olhou, agora realmente preocupada. Levantou-se devagar e mordeu o lábio de forma nervosa, assentindo logo depois, como se tivesse tomado uma decisão.

— Ok, algo está errado. Levante-se e troque de roupa, vamos ao St. Mungus.


End file.
